deadmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Resource
Resources are obtained by salvaging items in the Survivors' camp. There are 3 types of resources; "Materials", "Food", and "Misc". Materials are used to build camp structures or create things from recipes you've obtained (sometimes from salvaging). "Misc" materials are things like water which don't show up in your stock. Note that you cannot salvage , , or quality items. You can however salvage items that are about to fall apart. Neither quality nor durability has an impact on salvaging. As you both salvage and craft items, your efficiency in creating those items will go up. Below you can find information on various resources as well as how to get them. Materials Scrap metal The best way to get scrap metal is to find Industrial metal pieces, since they salvage into so much and are fairly common. The best way to find them is by checking the trash / recycling, desks, and lockers. Used in: *Crafting table - 40 *Assembling table - 30 *Laboratory - 40 *Water tank - 40/60 *Materials storage - 20/60/100/140 *Food storage - ??/80/140/200 *Fuel tank - 40/80/120/160 *Storage - 100/300 *Research workshop - 150 *Solar panel - ?/300 *Battery - ?/320 Wood A great zone for collecting wood items is Mazon College due to the large amount of chairs. Used in: *Crafting table - 80 *Assembling table - 60 *Laboratory - 40 *Materials storage - 50/150/250/350 *Food storage - ??/200/560/800 *Sewing workshop - 20 *Vegetable garden - 1/8/150 *Storage - 150/450 *Bed - 150 *Chicken coop - 1000 *Goat pens - 1000 Tools Since every map has at least one rake and shovel somewhere, they are the easiest items to find, although they are often poor quality. Good zones for salvageable tool items are Blue Mesa and the Museum. Used in: *Crafting table - 5 *Assembling table - 5 *Sewing workshop - 3 *Research workshop - 20 *Vegetable garden - ?/?/15 *Chicken coop - 60 *Goat pens - 50 *Solar panel - 20/60 *Battery - ?/40 Rope Used in: *Goat pens - 100 Paper Used in: * Plastic A great zone for collecting plastic items is the Sunset Mall, specifically the toy shop (large amount of board games and 2 plastic swords). The mall also has a good amount of watering cans and other plastic items, but they take some wandering around to find. Used in: *Water tank - 75/120 *Research workshop - 50 *Solar panel - 120/360 Fabric A great zone for collecting fabric items is Mazon College (especially when the football field is open) and the toy shop in Sunset Mall. In the museum there is also a house south of spawn (down the hill) that has a shelf with multiple plushies. Used in: *Food storage - 50/100/210/300 *Bed - 200 Screw Best way to obtain is by finding Screw items, which are commonly found in trash/recycling, desks, and lockers. Used in: *Water tank - 10/15 *Materials storage - 10/30/50/70 *Food storage - ??/40/70/100 *Sewing workshop - 40 *Fuel tank - 5/10/15/20 *Storage - 10/30 *Bed - 10 *Goat pens - 20 *Solar panel - 20/60 Fertilizer Used in: *Vegetable garden - 4/32/60 Precious ore The most reliable way to obtain precious ore is by collecting Dumbbells; they are the only item that can be found in set locations in various zones. However Kukri aren't terribly uncommon to find in containers, so these are also a good source when found (and always give 1 ore), and Trophies can be found fairly easily (especially in the lockers). Used in: *Fuel tank - 2/4/6/8 *Storage - 40/120 *Research workshop - 10 *Solar panel - 30/90 *Battery - ?/40 Glass Used in: * Electronic component Used in: *Research workshop - 50 *Solar panel - 20/60 *Battery - ?/160 Blade Used in: * Medicinal herb Used in: *Laboratory - 25 Powdered medicament The best way to get powdered medicament is to start the Santa Rosa mini quest, collect antibiotics, and then don't finish the quest; instead salvage them and restart it. This works because the quest dramatically increases the odds of both finding antibiotics while it's running, as well as their drop rate. Used in: * Sewing kit The main to earn sewing kits is by salvaging Sewing equipment, which can only be obtained through leveling up. You can also obtain some through making them through the Research workshop. Added V0.31 Used in: *Clothing repair Food Meat The best zone for collecting meat is the Jurassic Museum; it has various barbecues with decent chance to find steaks or sausages, but the best spot is the red fast food building at the north east most area of the map; it has a definite chicken and pizza (sometimes salvageable though not always) as well as a high likelihood to find meat while searching other things in the building. Another good location for meat is the "apartment" and "supermarket" secret passage in the mall; apartment has 3 steak and one beef rib location and the supermarket has a meat locker, and being in a secret passage they are likely to be salvageable. Used in: * Fish The best source for fish is by fishing (preferably with Fishing rod), with Bodega Bay being a great source for fishing spots (specifically the large lake to the north of spawn). You can also find fish in fish tanks (actual fish) and deep friers (cooked fish). Used in: * Vegetable Used in: * Fruits Used in: * Chocolat Used in: * Cereals Used in: * Butter Used in: * Salt Used in: * Milk Used in: *Goat pens - 50 Spices Used in: * Cheese Used in: * Sugar Used in: * Eggs Confirm: *Pasta package *cupcake *donut *bouillibaisse *carbonara Used in: *Chicken coop - 30 Seeds Used in: *Chicken coop - 50 Alcohol Used in: * Misc Fire Fire is unlike any of the other resources in that it is not obtained from salvaging, but instead from feeding it other resources. Resources that feed the flames: * Wood: 10 * Fuel: 5 * Paper: 1 * Plastic: 2 * Fabric: 1 * Electricity: 1 * Alcohol: 2 Used in: * Water You need to own a water tank in order to store water. Drinking water Used in: *Vegetable garden - 20/160/300 Dirty water Used in: * Toxic water Used in: * Fuel You need a fuel tank to store fuel. It's a possible level up reward; unlocking it will allow you to build one or more. A great zone for collecting fuel items is Walker River. Used in: * Electricity You need a Battery to store electricity. Used in: * Structures that generate resources *Vegetable garden - Potentially level up reward (level 28 ). Harvesting a crop requires "Tool"s. Nothing These items do nothing from salvaging. *Dictionary Category:Resources